muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
¡Sesame Mucho!
Released in 1974, '¡Sesame Mucho!' was ''Sesame Street 's first bilingual album. The album featured guest stars Malo, José Feliciano, and Vikki Carr singing with the Muppets and human cast, as they taught them Spanish words and phrases. The first edition of the album included all of the lyrics to the songs printed on the inner sleeve. This album was later re-issued under the title Welcome! Track listing Side One #Sesame Street Theme - Los Niños (The Kids) Music by Joe Raposo, Lyrics by Joe Raposo, Jon Stone, and Bruce Hart #¡Bienvenidos! (Welcome!) - Malo: Vocals by Jorge Santana and Tony Smith Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #No Matter What Your Language (No Importa Su Idioma) - Luis and Big Bird Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #Yo (Me) - Maria and Cookie Monster Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #I'd Like to Tell a Story (La Del Cuento Soy Yo) - Vikki Carr Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #Loud and Soft (Fuerte y Suave) - Luis and Bob Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #Puerto Rico - José Feliciano Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo Side Two #Rubber Duckie (El Patito) - Ernie and Bert Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #Tu Me Gustas (I Like You) - Vikki Carr with Grover Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo and Jeff Moss #The People in Your Neighborhood (La Gente En Tu Barrio) - Maria, Susan, Luis and Bob Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #Snow (Nieve) - Maria and Luis Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #Show Me How You Feel (¿Cómo Te Sientes?) - Malo: Vocals by Jorge Santana, Tony Smith and Pablo Tellez Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #Take a Breath (Respirar) - Vikki Carr with Luis Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #Bein' Green - José Feliciano Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #Canta (Sing) - Los Niños Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo Other releases Image:SesameStreetWelcome.jpg| 1979 Sesame Street Records CTW 22091 Welcome! (reissue title) Cast *Emilio Delgado as Luis *Loretta Long as Susan *Sonia Manzano as Maria *Bob McGrath as Bob *Caroll Spinney as Big Bird *Frank Oz as Bert, Cookie Monster, Grover *Jim Henson as Ernie Credits *Album produced by Joe Raposo *Project director: Christopher Cerf *Bi-lingual co-ordinators: Joe Aguayo, Milsa Diaz, Martha Lugo *Words and music by Joe Raposo and Jeffrey Moss *Special lyrics by Wyatt Day *Musical director: Joe Raposo *Music co-ordinator: Danny Epstein *Special music arrangements by José Feliciano, Bob Florence, Ron DeMasi, Ron Smith and Steve Sherard *Continuity by Jeffrey Moss, Joe Raposo, Norman Stiles and Christopher Cerf *Album cover conceived by Sharon Lerner *Graphic design by Robert Pierce *Cover photograph by Charles Rowan *Associate project director: Sharon Lerner *Project co-ordinator: Linda Ortlieb *Special thanks to Andy Aguilar, Candido, Fred Christie, David Conner, Stan Cornyn, Steve Cropper, Janna Feliciano, Janet Gari, Eliot Goldman, Patricia Hayes, Mary Martin, Dann Moss, Mo Ostin, Sandra Pereira, Joseph Quiñones, Phil Ramone, Thomas Reynolds, Roberto Rodriguez, Dave Rubinson, Arthur Shimkin, Bobby Thomas, Doug Tracy, Jacquie Turner and Helga Umpierre Album notes Welcome to "Sesame Mucho!" (¡Bienvenidos a "Sesame Mucho!") The Children's Television Workshop is proud to present what we believe is the first nationally distributed bilingual recording for the millions of children of both Spanish and English speaking backgrounds. The songs of "Sesame Mucho," as performed by the Sesame Street cast and our Latin guest stars (Jose Feliciano, Vikki Carr and Malo), combine the richness of two cultures with the magic of childhood. Young and old alike will delight in this unique musical and educational experience. After listening to "Sesame Mucho," we're sure you'll agree with Big Bird and Luis that: :"No matter what your language, No matter what your name The ways people feel can be the same." This educational product was created in cooperation with the Children's Television Workshop, producers of Sesame Street. Children do not have to watch the television show to benefit from this record. Workshop revenues from this product will be used to help support CTW educational products. (The above note was also included in Spanish.) See also *Sesame Street discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Sesame Mucho